


A Tale from the Sea and Land

by TheLittleMermaid4



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMermaid4/pseuds/TheLittleMermaid4
Summary: What if Ariel's mom hadn't died. Things would be different don't you think? Look at the insight of Ariel's life with her mom present . . .





	A Tale from the Sea and Land

"A Day in the Lagoon"

A five-year-old Ariel woke up to look that no one was in the Royal Room. She swam to her parent's room and no one was there, finally, she arrived at the dining room where she found her sisters and her parents eating. She sat down next to Adrina and asked "Why no one woke me up?" and Adrina answered, "We tried but when we tried to, you threw a pillow at Adella, and by the way, nicely done you got to shut up about boys." Ariel embarrasly hid down in the chair, and Adella said accross the room "Hey I was not talking about boys!" and Attina replied "That's all you talk about," and the sisters laughed together until Sea King Triton cleared his throat and the girls stop on their tracks "Well, girls what do you want to do today?" the girls looked around and then they looked at Ariel (Ariel had a special power to make their father make them go the lagoon) when she understood she shyly said "Um, can we go to the lagoon?"

"Yes," he replied and the girls started to swim around in excitement. Athena smiled at the sight of the girls laughing but they were going to break something if they did not stop the horse-playing "Girls slow down to save the energy for the lagoon, or else you're going to break something" but at last she was too late the sound the glass seashell vase breaking made the girls stop and they looked at their mom and raised an eyebrow a shook her head slowly and the girls pointed the finger at Attina and she widens her eyes. "Hey! Don't blame this on me!" and Alana said you're the eldest is your job c'mon girls let's get ready!" the girls left and Attina huffed under her breath "No fair I didn't do anything" and Athena placed her arms on her shoulder "We know sweetie and your sisters didn't anything either you were just playing, c'mon get ready we'll leave soon" Attina hugged her and left. Triton a hand on his wife's shoulder and she looked at the hand and he asked: "How did I get so lucky," she smiled and replied, "That's probably a good question" she kissed him in the cheek and left to check on the girls.

"You're quite lucky, your highness," said Sebastian. Triton nodded and left to check on the loves of his life. When he arrived in the room he saw the that girls smiling while their mother told them how the two of them met. A story that the girls enjoyed more than anything- "So when your father and I got married and he got named King and I Queen of Atlantica and then we had little Attina here and then so on," she smiled at sight of the girls that were hooked up the story and then she felt the presence of Triton. She looked at him and the girls swam to hugged their father, making him lose his balance. Athena laughed as she passed beside him. Triton grabbed Athena's hand and pulled her to his chest. "Hey!" she exclaimed and Triton picked her up bridal style and the girls smiled seeing her parents happy. "That's for laughing" he whispered in her ear. "C'mon girls up we go". After a long trip, they arrived at the lagoon, where all the merfolk were playing music and swimming around. Triton and Athena were sitting on a rock, he presented to her a gift, a music box, she opened it and a mini statue appeared of Triton and her while it played their song "Endless Sky" she smiled and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. When he made his move to kiss her the girls that were hidden on a rock giggle he looked back, he went up behind the girls and grabbed them from behind. After a while dark clouds appeared and a boat came in taking all the artifacts that belong to merpeople, Athena saw that Attina had her fin stuck between two rocks, she helped her and as soon she was going, she saw the music box she went to get it. The ship was very close but she managed to get the music box and dive down as fast as she could, as she caught up with her family she hugged her girls and kissed her King, Triton kissed her back and hugged her tight. He asked "Why didn't you dived down as soon as you help Attina?" he ran his hands through her hair and she mumbled "I just couldn't leave the music box for them to take it" she cuddled closer as the guards took the girls to their rooms "Oh Athena".

After a couple hours, it was the girl's bedtime and Athena was in the girls' room singing them to sleep. "Oh, the waves roll low, and the waves roll high and so it goes, under the bright blue endless sky, waves try to measure, the days that we treasure, wave hello, and wave goodbye," she finished her song and tucked the girls in and kissed them goodnight. She swam to her room where she found Triton reading a book. She lay on the bed, cuddling closer next to Triton. He put the book aside and hugged her, she placed her head on his chest and fell asleep, a couple of minutes sleep claimed him. While whole Atlantica was sleeping. A storm hit. 

When the storm hit the girls room shook and it woke up the girls. The girls looked at each with scared and wide eyes until Arista said "Do you think mom and dad will let us sleep in their room?" the nodded and they swam to their parent's room Arista began knocking waking up Athena and Triton she said "Come in" 

Read the Next Chapter to see what happens; "Stormy Day"


End file.
